Delicate Veneration
by xWickedBlackLace
Summary: Sometimes you don't plan on falling in love. That's when it hurts the most. RxH HxQ, other couples later. Enjoy!


Gundam Wing does not belong to me. If it did, it'd suck for homophobic people.

Inspiration: Sometimes things change unexpectedly. But that's when you need to pay attention the most. Plus, my Quatre isn't as girly as some fics make him seem. He's just...eerily polite.

Brief Summary: Relationships shatter. New ones form. Relena, Quatre, Heero eccentric. Takes place a couple months after the war. ) Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**_The Prologue:_**

_**Glass Shatters**_

****

****

_I dreamt of Relena, dancing, and flowers. Relena and dancing I could understand, but why the flowers? We were sitting in the dining room of the Peacecraft mansion, living quarters I haven't even visited since the war ended. The real dining room would have held twenty comfortably but in the dream it was a narrow space barely big enough for two._

_She moved in front of me, her hair glistening like golden sunshine, trailing behind her. It snaked across her delicate and feminine shoulders as she whirled around to face me. Soft blue eyes flickered with a certain childlike delight, now that the war was over. She was always herself, but now she seemed more relieved...unburdened. Responsible, but now she lived. A graceful smile spread across her soft lips, my own responding with their own uplifting. Suddenly I saw what Heero saw. It was like everything she'd always had inside of her glowed so brightly, it had finally shown on her features with ease._

_"Quatre." she said. "I...I know what you were talking about this entire time. How valuable life is...and friendship." Smiling, her hips still swayed. She twirled over to a decorative stand and plucked a white Madonna Lilly from it's vase. "The war may be over...but we still have each other. You, Dorothy, Heero...the guys."_

_It seemed as if a gravity pulled me from my seat, to her side. I followed her as if she was a very nymph, singing her song and lulling me forward. This part especially bewildered me. It didn't matter how many times I analyzed it, Relena Peacecraft was just a friend to me. My emotions were always something clear, questioning them never moved me forward in life._

_I took her hand, my finger tips taking a few moments to brush the silken skin of her knuckles. Smoothly, I lifted the flower from her fingers and tucked it safely behind her ear. I felt the warmth of my smile spread across my face as i parted my lips to speak, but when I realized what I was experiencing I paused. You know when happy scenes are simply a disguise, hiding the darkness to come?_

_Just near Relena's temple, the pale skin was slowly transforming to a crimson color. It wasn't pigment, I discovered, as it began where the flower was tucked and seemed to be dripping. Quickly, I snatched the flower from her hair and gasped when i felt thick liquid. A single drop splattered on my skin, so fresh...so very red. The flower was bleeding._

_Relena's eyes rested upon the flower and I frowned. This time, her own lips responded to mine by pulling downward. "But...Mr. Winner. This is the most beauty I have experienced in a long time."_

_Almost a longing filled her features and I moved backwards a few feet. I didn't want to leave her side, personally. She wasn't scaring me or anything. I wanted to get the flower the furthest away from her possible._

_Deja vu swept over me as she began to follow me backwards this time. Expressively, her eyes changed and now she seemed tranced. It was a certain urge to follow me. As she drew closer I panicked. I pushed her back screaming "No!"_

_I felt a slight penetration in my fingers and realized this flower was growing thorns. I dropped it quickly and backed away. An extreme flash of light emerged from the floor, engulfing us both and was gone with the dream._

I awoke to a silence, almost deadly and thick...

And something tugging on my blanket.

"Kitty Quat!" The voice only belonged to the person who would designate such a nickname to me. I couldn't help but smile. My best friend always made me smile.

"What in the world could the great Shinigami ask of me at this hour." My gaze slid briefly towards the clock. 7 A.M. Duo never awakened any earlier than we needed to, especially not on a Saturday.

"I just saw something fuckin' amazing."

Sighing, I realized that next he would ask me to follow him. I saved us the step and began to unravel myself from the covers. Duo smiled and eagerly jumped from my bed, leading me out the door.

I yawned and stretched. It was terribly unlike me to present myself at such an early hour without dressing myself properly, but i still wore flannel PJ bottoms and a light blue t-shirt as Duo led me... "Where are we going?" I asked, realizing I didn't know.

Duo spun a graceful 180 degrees to face me and flashed a toothy grin. "Well, I was about to grab a glass of milk and fall back asleep when I realized Heero wasn't up yet. You know how the workaholic is usually up by now, right?"

I nodded.

"Naturally, I had to check on him."

Duo stopped at Heero's door and I quirked a brow. "What in the world are you getting at?"

"Welllllll Quat, Heero isn't awake because-" Then he opened the door as if that would say it all.

With a nearly shameful shake of my own head, i looked into the room. I felt we may have been invading the Perfect Soldier's privacy.

Heero Yuy was laying on his bed, bare chested, the crimson silk sheets pulled just below his stomach. The sunlight peaked in from the bay view window, defining every intricate feature with color. A brush of warm yellow across the crevasse of his bicep, a flare of amber at the sweep of his hip. He was a miracle of light color, pale skin strapped across a body that rippled and move with muscles honed in wars fought for nearly a decade. My body reacted by moving a few steps backward. It moved back because...well...because it liked what it saw.

I shrugged it off. "It's...Heero sleeping. You worried or something? I'm sure he's fine, I mean, he doesn't really get si-"

Somebody fumbled with the doorknob in Heero's bathroom. From it came Relena, dressed only in Heero's baggy dress shirt and I instantly knew that she had finally slept with the one she'd been pursuing. From then, it was all I could do not to ask absurd questions. I wasn't sure I was happy for her...appalled? While I figured out my own emotions I left the questioning to my socially apt best friend.

"Haha, did 'Miss Relena' finally get laid?"

Relena blushed, but then pulled the shirt closer to her body. "Duo! That is very obnoxious of you!" But her lips seemed to twitch into a smile, regardless of her outrage. "But yes, yes I did."

Nothing stopped Duo from making his way over to the girl and wrapping his arms around her. "Congratulations! It's about time. Tell us alll about it over breakfast." he said as he led her out of the room. I, on the other hand, was still speechless. They walked passed me and all I could do was stand there. My gaze flickered onto Heero's body once more, then back towards the two walking down the hall.

Was I...jealous? Maybe it was just too early in the morning. I sighed, following Relena and Duo down the hallway, about to hear about how Relena's dream came true. It was probably going to be one hell of a long day.


End file.
